Beth Fabray: A Search
by just.a.blue.jay
Summary: Quinn never gave Beth up for adoption. And now, Beth is fourteen years old, and she has never met her father. Will she succeed in finally finding him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daddy.

_Daddy._

_Dad._

I have never been able to use those words in a sentence without either crying, or going into a deep state of depression for at least two weeks.

And you want to know why?

I am Beth Fabray, and I have never met my father.

And I probably never will.

**0O0O0O0O0O**

"Mom! Can you come up here for a minute?" Beth yelled down the stairs.

Beth Fabray and her mother, Quinn, live in their two story house in the town of Lima, Ohio. It was in this very town that Beth was born, during Quinn's high school years.

"Okay, Beth! I'll be right up!" Beth heard her mother's sweet voice ring up the staircase.

Beth sighed.

She loved her mother's kindness, compassion, and generosity. But she sometimes felt like it was forced. She could sympathize.

Her mother left Beth's father before she was born. She left him after he told her that he wasn't going to help take care of Beth.

But Beth knew better. She could see it in her mother's eyes everytime they talked about him.

Her mother loved Beth unconditionally, but she still hated Beth's father for doing this to her.

Quinn gave birth to Beth at the young age of 16, during her junior year. Beth was never told who her father was, but she had a strong feeling it was one of her mother's classmates. Quinn came very close to giving Beth up for adoption, but when Quinn saw her daughter's beautiful face, she knew she had to be her's forever.

Beth didn't blame her mother for almost giving her up for adoption. If she had been in her mother's shoes at the time, she probably would have done the same thing. She admired her mother greatly for that, for taking on the challenge of raising a child while still in high school.

She could hear her mother's soft footsteps echoing down the hall. Quinn knocked three times on Beth's bedroom door before opening it. It was their thing. Knock three times, and enter. They don't know how it developed, but it was one of their routines.

"Beth, honey, what do you need?" Quinn asked while entering Beth's bedroom. She sat down on the bed and looked at her daughter questioningly. Beth was turned towards her closet, with her back towards her mother. She pulled two things out of her closet before turning to face Quinn.

Beth held up a hot pink tank top with lace sewn to the bottom, and back skinny jeans. "Hey, Mom, do you think these would go with my purple leather jacket?" Beth asked. Quinn stood up, and studied the tank top before walking towards Beth's closet. Quinn reached inside and pulled out a yellow tank top in the same style.

"Here, Beth, I think this would be much better," she said, holding out the top. Beth took the shirt from her mom, and looked at it, her eyes wide.

"How did I not think of this one?" she said with a tone of exasperation. She ran over and hugged her Quinn tightly. "Thanks, mom! Now out! I have to go get ready for Alyssa's party" Quinn chuckled as her daughter pushed her out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Beth loved her mother so much. She loved her youth. Some girls would say that they were embarrassed to be born to a teen mother, but Beth was proud to say she wasn't. Quinn had turned 30 two months ago, while Beth turned 14 two weeks ago. Quinn was still like a teenager on the inside. She had a great sense of style, she left Beth alone when she knew she needed it, and she was really fun to be around.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Beth was about to go downstairs to answer it, when she hear Quinn's voice scream "It's fine, Beth, I'll get it. Go get ready!"

So Beth walked back to her bedroom to change, but before she made it inside, she heard a man's voice.

"Quinn, it's been to long."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am really happy to say that I got some pretty good reviews for the first chapter. Sure, I only got four, but I'm still happy. Thanks to **_**deli, internationalgleek786, krista27, **_**and **_**dianecp **_**for reviewing. It means a lot.**

**And here's another chapter for you guys, ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Previously:

_Just then, the doorbell rang. Beth was about to go downstairs to answer it, when she hear Quinn's voice scream "It's fine, Beth, I'll get it. Go get ready!"_

_So Beth walked back to her bedroom to change, but before she made it inside, she heard a man's voice._

_"Quinn, it's been too long."_

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

Beth froze. Who was this man? How did he know Quinn? Beth knew that she should probably go and get ready, but part of her wanted to stay and listen in. She chose the latter, deciding that she was already ready, and that she could change quickly if she needed to.

Beth knew that if her mother caught her spying, she would be very disappointed, and she hated seeing her mother like that. So she came up with a plan. It was actually very simple.

Act like she just stumbled accidentally into their conversation. She just needed to act innocent.

Beth walked into her room, and changed quickly. She brushed her hair, put on a small amount of lip gloss, and put on her usual amount of light makeup. After looking in the mirror and checking her purse to make sure she had everything she needed, she headed out the door and downstairs.

Beth took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She had no idea who that man was, and why he was here. She didn't want her mother in danger. If that man knew where they lived, there was definitely something wrong.

Finally, Beth entered the living room, where she saw her mother, facing some man that she had never seen before. Neither of them noticed Beth walk in. Now was the time to act.

"Mom?"

Quinn and the man turned to face Beth. Quinn looked nervous and stressed, and when she noticed that Beth was in the same room as the man, she suddenly looked scared. Beth was suddenly nervous, too. Why was her mother acting like this?

"Yes, Beth?" her mother choked out. "What is it?"

"Who is this?" Beth asked innocently, looking at the man sitting across from Quinn. The man looked at Beth with curious eyes, and looked her up and down. She felt uncomfortable beng studied like that, but she didn't want to seem rude.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but the man beat her to it. "So Quinn, this is Beth?" He looked at Beth, and his expression softened. Beth didn't know why, but she felt like she knew the man.

"Yes." Quinn whispered. "This is Beth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I am so happy that a lot of people are adding this story to their Favorites and Story Alerts :) I know that sounds kind of cheesy and stupid, but it's true. I wanted to thank my reviewers again, thanks **_**LiveLoveLaugh18 **_**and **_**banjojd.**_

**So here's another one for you! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

PREVIOUSLY:

_"Who is this?" Beth asked innocently, looking at the man sitting across from Quinn. The man looked at Beth with curious eyes, and looked her up and down. She felt uncomfortable beng studied like that, but she didn't want to seem rude._

_Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but the man beat her to it. "So Quinn, this is Beth?" He looked at Beth, and his expression softened. Beth didn't know why, but she felt like she knew the man._

_"Yes." Quinn whispered. "This is Beth."_

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

Beth silently studied the strange man. He was tall, anyone could tell, even though he was sitting down. His skin was slightly tan, a sign of being active in sports in past years. He had brown eyes that looked very kind, gentle, and familiar, however, Beth could only tell by looking very closely. She noticed something strange as well. Those were _her _eyes.

Dad.

That was the first thought that ran through her head. She had waited so long to be reunited with her lost father that it hurt her to think that maybe this stranger was _him_. She knew that if he wasn't her father, that she would look like a complete and utter psychopath, but she still wanted to find out for sure.

Beth looked at her mother, concerned. It was obvious in Quinn's eyes that she was scared about what might happen if this man knew about Beth. Beth decided to put up an act of being civil and polite and walked over to greet him.

She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Beth," she said kindly with a small smile. "and you are?"

The man smiled and gently shook her hand. "I'm Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck," his eyes twinkled playfully. "I'm one of your mother's old high school classmates. We were also in Glee Club together. She was a cheerle-"

Quinn had cut into Puck's 'history' lesson and cleared her throat. "Noah, I think she knows all of this," she said calmly, but anyone could see that it was forced.

"Actually, mom," Beth said quickly. "I've never heard about you being a cheerleader and also being in Glee Club." Beth turned to look at her mother, questioningly.

Beth was now very curious. Why hadn't her mother told her about her high school years? IS there something important that she's keeping from her?

Dad.

That word kept sounding in her mind. Beth wanted her father so badly. She never knew what it felt like to be held in her father's arms, while he smoothes her hair back, and whispers comforting words in her ear. She wanted to feel like there was someone else that she could turn to except for her mom, Quinn. She knew she loved her mother immensely, but sometimes, a mother couldn't do everything. A mother could never take the place of a father.

Beth realized that no one had said anything for a while, so she decided that she should break the incomfortable silence. She turned to look at Puck and smiled warmly, "So, Puck," Puck's eyes twinkled. "I'm not trying to sound rude, but is there a reason why you're here?"

Before Puck could answer, Quinn spoke. "Yes, Noah, why _are _you here?" Beth looked at her mother, and saw that she was very uncomfortable in this situation. Her eyes appeared darker, and Beth knew that wasn't a good sign. Her eyes were no longer a striking emerald green, but an ominous, olive.

She had only seen that expression a few times in her entire life.

Quinn only had olive colored eyes whenever Beth spoke of her father. But the thing is, Beth wasn't talking about her father at the moment.

Wait.

Maybe she was talking _to _her father.

Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I'm **_**reallly**_** sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as some people would like, but I have to say it again, I am busy. I am trying to find the time to update, especially this story. This is probably my fave story of mine, so if I haven't been updating this one fast enough, that means my other ones haven't been getting a lot of attention.**

**Anyway, thanks to **_**LiveLoveLaugh18**_** for reviewing.**

Chapter 4

Previously:

_Quinn only had olive colored eyes whenever Beth spoke of her father. But the thing is, Beth wasn't talking about her father at the moment._

_Wait._

_Maybe she was talking to her father._

_Dad._

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

Beth felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it. The evidence was there. Seeing her own eyes staring back at her, feeling comfortable and happy in Puck's presence, Quinn's eyes turning that dangerous shade of olive green - they were all signs that Beth so desperately wanted to see.

She didn't realized it, but she was smiling. To be more precise, she was smiling like an _idiot_. The other two adults in the room turned to look at her with questioning eyes. When Beth met her mother's eyes, she surprisingly wasn't shocked to see that her eyes were still dark.

Before Beth could stop herself, the smile disappeared from her face,she turned to look at her mother, and blurted out, "Mom, what aren't you telling me?"

Both Quinn and Puck looked stunned to hear these words come out of Beth's mouth. Having just met Beth, Puck didn't know what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect this. Quinn, having raised her daughter by herself for the past fourteen years, was frozen with shock. How had she figured out?

Quinn took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Beth, will you come outside in the hallway for a second? I have to talk to you." Beth didn't notice it, but Quinn shot a quick glare in Puck's direction before looking her daughter in the eye.

Beth nodded, not trusting herself to speak again. She knew that if she said anything else, she could quite possibly end up smacking herself in the face for saying something stupid. Quinn quickly walked out of the room, and Beth followed her reluctantly. She wanted to stay with Puck. She didn't know for sure if he was her father, but even if he wasn't, Beth knew that there was something about him that was very _fatherly_.

Quinn led Beth down the hallway, and into a guest room on the same floor. She quietly shut the door behind Beth, and pressed her back against it, with her eyes closed. She inhaled deeply, and opened her eyes.

"Beth-"

Before Quinn could say anything else, Beth had cut her off.

"Mom? Tell me now. Is Puck my father? Yes or no?" Beth said this in a voice that told Quinn that she _needed _to know.

"Beth, I need to know before I tell you anything. What makes you think that Noah is your father?" Quinn fixed her with an intense stare. If it wasn't for the tone of her voice, which was genuinely curious, Beth would have taken it as 'why would you think that Noah's your father? Are you stupid?'

"Mom, I have his eyes, I feel comfortable and happy with him, and- and, I noticed something that you did, mom. Your eyes got darker when I was speaking to him. That only happens when I talk about dad, but I wasn't talking about him. Mom, please, please tell me. I need to know."

"Beth," Quinn said slowly, as if she was coming up with this on the spot. "What makes a father? In your opinion. What is a father?"

Beth sighed. This wasn't going the way she wanted, but still, she was getting her mother to talk about a subject that was formerly off-limits. "A father is someone that loves their child unconditionally. Someone that will do anything to ensure their child's safety and happiness. Someone that can make them feel better when they are hurt, that can soothe them to sleep even after five cups of coffee, someone that- that just cares. Mom, I want my father. I don't want just anyone. I want _my _father. My dad. Please tell me."

Quinn knew that she couldn't avoid this subject for much longer. But before she could respond, she heard the doorbell ring.

It was silent for a moment. Quinn didn't leave the room to answer the door. It rang a second time, and a third. Both Quinn and Beth heard footsteps echo down the hall, and the heard the soft clicking noise of the door opening.

Quinn gasped when she heard the sound of the newcomer.

"Puck? What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

I got a good suggestion. I am going to stop adding the "Previous..." stuff in the beginnging. If you guys don't like it, then tell me, and I might go back to it.

Chapter 4

"Finn?" Puck gasped. "Dude, is that you?"

Quinn and Beth heard the noise from inside the guest room in which they were talking in. Quinn opened the door, and left, Beth following her. They walked down the hallway and to the front door, where they saw none other than Finn Hudson talking to Puck.

Beth instantly brightened at the sight of him. "Uncle Finn!" she squealed, and ran towards him. "What are you doing here? Where's Auntie Rachel?"

Finn opened his arms, and Beth ran straight into them. The two had always been close. Rachel, Finn, and Quinn kept a close relationship after high school, and soon after college, they became neighbors. Rachel and Finn bonded with Beth during the times when they would help the single mother by babysitting Beth in her youth.

During this whole exchange, Puck just stood off to the side, shocked. Beth knew Rachel and Finn, but not me? he thought, I can't believe Quinn.

Finn smiled and ruffled Beth's blond locks, who then swatted his hand away and fixed her hair. "I just came over to see if you needed a ride to Alyssa's place. Your mom said that you had a party to go to, and I haven't seen you in a while, kiddo. Rach is at the house."

Beth smiled, and nodded happily. She absolutely loved Finn, and even though she knew that he wasn't _really_ her uncle, he was always family to her. Quinn was an only child, so Beth never had any _real _uncles or aunts. Rachel and Finn were there for her and Quinn for as long as she could remember.

Beth looked at her mother. "Hey, mom, can Uncle Finn drive me to Alyssa's?" she asked hopefully.

Quinn chuckled. "Sure thing, Beth. Tell Alyssa I said 'hi'," Quinn said brightly. Her eyes seemed to return to their normal shade of emerald green, and her bubbly personality seemed to fill the room.

Beth ran up and hugged her mom tightly around the waist. "Thanks! And I'll tell her." She turned, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. Beth had been around Finn and Rachel so much that she could tell which car was their's simply by touching it. They were that close.

Finn looked at Puck, and mouthed 'I'll see you later, then we'll talk' before walking out of the house. He closed the door behind himself, and after a minute, Quinn and Puck heard the 'vroom' of the engine. They stood silently as they listened to the sound fade off into the distance.

Puck was the first one to brake the awkward silence. "Quinn, what have you been keeping from Beth?"

Quinn sighed, and looked him directly in the eye. Puck saw sadness, and weakness in her usually bright eyes.

"Puck, I don't know what to do."


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to apologize for a mistake in the last chapter. The heading said Chapter 4, and the Chapter Navigation said Chapter 5. The last chapter was Chapter 5, and this is Chapter 6. Got it?

Chapter 6

Puck walked closer to Quinn, confident, but still hesitant. They hadn't seen each other in about fourteen years, and now suddenly Quinn was breaking down in front of him. Puck wasn't so sure about what to do, but he did what felt right to him. He took Quinn into his arms, and just held her.

She calmed down a bit, but she started to sob. The truth was, she felt guilty. She didn't want Beth to know about Puck for her own selfish reasons, and now Beth was fourteen, and still without a father. She bit back a cry that was building in her chest.

Puck made soothing sounds, and rubbed her back. "Quinn, calm down. You have been a great mother to Beth, I'm the one that made the mistakes. I shouldn't have left you guys. Beth was become a beautiful young woman."

Quinn looked up and Puck was shocked to see that her eyes were red and puffy, and the usual healthy cream color of her skin was replaced by a sickly pale. He had never seen her so broken before, not even when she found out about her pregnancy.

"Quinn, what you need to do is give Beth some time. She's a smart girl, and there's not a doubt in my mind that she already knows that I'm her father," Puck noticed Quinn wince, and ignored it. "Let her come to you, she just needs some time to think it over and accept it before she's ready to talk." Quinn nodded and sniffled.

The two spent the rest of the day like that, sitting in the living room, with a comfortable silence between them. Before they knew it, the sound of a car in the driveway reached their ears, and Beth and Finn were letting themselves into the house.

Beth looked exuberant. Quinn recognized this as the face that Beth had everytime she had done something with Finn that she wasn't supposed to do. Quinn sighed.

Finn had spent a lot of time around her when she was a kid, and he had become something of a role model for her. She was influenced by his mishcievious and sly tactics at a very young age. She was never a rebel, no, Beth could never be that, but she was a very creative person, and she loved to express her emotions in very unique ways. Some things that Beth and Finn had done together included:

Going bowling, and using basketballs instead of bowling balls.

Playing tennis with grapefruits.

Setting a pumpkin on fire on Halloween night (purposely).

Spraying Silly String all over Rachel's makeup supply (she was _very_ protective of the state of her makeup).

Quinn was suddenly happier than she had been all day. She realized that even though Finn wasn't Beth's father, he still took up the role of the father-figure in her life. She was relieved to know that even though Beth never actually had her father, she always had someone that was like a Dad to her.

Beth would be fine, Quinn concluded silently, she will.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey, mom," Beth said brightly. She smiled, and walked over to Quinn. Her smile faltered when she saw her mother in this torn up state. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Quinn didn't say anything, instead she just smiled, stood up, and hugged her daughter. Beth was confused, but then wrapped her arms tightly around her mother. Growing up with Quinn taught her not to question things, and just go with it.

The two broke apart, and Quinn looked down at Beth with a warm smile on her face. She began to direct Beth to the stairs, most likely to talk. They silently walked up the stairs, leaving Finn and Puck alone downstairs in the living room.

The current situation was unusally awkward for the two men. Back in highschool, they were best friends. That is, until Finn found out who was _really _the father of Quinn's baby. Quinn and FInn had manage to patch up their relationship, and along with Rachel, they had become quite close. When Beth was born, Rachel and Finn had been made her godparents.

At that moment, Puck felt like he was trespassing. He was in Quinn's house, but she wasn't with him. Finn looked so natural, and he probably felt it too, considering the fact that he was at the house a lot. Quinn, Finn, and Beth all looked like they felt that they belonged there, but Puck was the only one that didn't.

Puck's eyes snapped to Finn's still standing figure. He looked the same, mostly. He had definitely aged, but he still looked like the Finn Hudson he knew from McKinley High. Yet, there was something different about him. Puck couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something different.

Puck cleared his throat, causing Finn to turn to look at him. "So..." Puck said awkwardly.

"Puck, let it out, man," Finn said suddenly, surprising Puck.

"W-what?" Puck asked, his eyes wide.

Finn chuckled slightly. "I know you really want to say something. Just let it out."

"How would you know if i wanted to say something? Maybe I was just trying to start a friendly conversation. Or maybe-"

"Dude," Finn said, cutting Puck off. "I know you well enough to know when you want to say something. I am going to say it again. Just freaking let it out."

Puck closed his eyes, and inhaled slowly.

This was going to be _very _difficult.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, especially my number one reviewer **_**LiveLoveLaugh18**_**. I am sorry that I haven't been writing long chapters, but I do have a reason. Short-ish chapters means faster updates, and isn't that what you want?**

**I also wanted to inform you guys that I have a poll up on my profile. It's on which pairing I should write more stories about. Please vote, your opinion counts.**

Chapter 8

Damn Finn for knowing me too well. Why did we have be such good friends back at McKinley? Well, until..

Puck was pacing in the living room, and Finn honestly thought that he would wear a hole in the floor. Puck's face was scrunched up in concentration, and he kept muttering random words like 'McKinley' and 'Glee club' and oddly enough, 'tacos.'

Puck could only be Puck. No matter how old he was.

Quinn and Beth had been upstairs the whole time, and Finn didn't have the heart to leave without saying goodbye. Even if it only was for one night.

Beth was like a daughter to him. He taught her everything he knows, especially his expertise in pranking. He comforted her when Quinn couldn't handle it, which was uncommon, but it still happened. He filled the role of a father in her life.

"Puck!" Finn exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Puck quickly snapped his head towards him looking very confused and somewhat startled.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Just tell me what it going on in that mohawk-less head of yours!"

It was true. After Puck had his mohawk shaven off all those years ago, he had never considered growing it back. When anyone would ask him why, he would just say that he liked his new look better. No one ever found out the real reason. However, many found it bizarre that so many people had taken an interest in his new hairstyle.

Puck nodded dumbly and walked over to Finn. Finn was slightly surprised. He hadn't expected Puck to become so calm so quickly. I guess he's changed, thought Finn.

Puck stopped when he was about two feet away from Finn. He looked up at Finn and Finn was shocked to see that he looked pained, as if this situation with Beth and Quinn was somehow hurting him.

"Finn, today, I met my daughter. I'm not sure if she knows that I'm her father, but I met her. And she's amazing. I regret ever leaving Quinn alone to deal with her pregnancy, but I can't take it back. I can't just walk back into their lives and expect a warm welcome. And when I see her with you, it kills me. Dude, don't get me wrong, I trust her with you and it makes me happy to see her happy with you, but I just wish I could've been there for her."

Finn was dumbstruck. If someone had told him yesterday that he was going to get an emotional speech from Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, he would've laughed and told them that they were freaking crazy. But here he was, feeling sympathy for a guy that had probably never shed a tear in his whole life.

Puck had to sit down. It was all too much for him. Today, he had met his fourteen year old daughter for the first time. He had seen Quinn and Finn for the first time in fourteen years. He saw how Finn treated Beth as if she was his own daughter. He saw Quinn break down in front of him. He comforted her.

Finn sat down across from him. He looked at Puck sadly. The guy had been through so much in the past, and here he was, trying to fix his mistakes, and erase the past. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't working in his favor.

"Puck," Finn said after a moment. Puck looked up at him. Finn sighed and shook his head.

"Puck, I get it. When you left, Quinn was left alone. Her parents wouldn't help her, she's an only child **(AN: I know now that Quinn has a sister, but in this story she's an only child, 'kay?)**, she had no one. Me and Rach kept in touch with her after McKinley, and we became neighbors. We helped her raise Beth, it's only natural that I feel something for Beth. She is like a daughter to me, but I know that she's not. She is _your _daughter.

You need to talk to her and make sure she knows that. I know that Quinn has never talked about you before to Beth, and I wish I could've done something about that. But I couldn't, she's Quinn's daughter too. But I know that Beth's always wanted a father. Every year on Father's day as a kid, she would make a card and give it to her mom. She would tell her to give it to her father for her. Beth would then come up to me the next day and ask me if her dad had gotten the card. I could never give her an answer."

By this time, Puck had a few tears running down his cheeks. Noah Puckerman had never cried before, and he had never known how you would feel when you cried. He felt hurt, guilty, sad, pained, remorseful, and angry.

He knew one thing now. He had to make sure Beth knew the truth.

He just didn't know how he was going to do that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpater 9

Neither Quinn or Beth came downstairs to say goodnight. It was about 8 o' clock when Finn left, telling Puck that Rachel would probably kill him for coming home late. He knew that he could always call later telling them why he had left without them knowing,

He walked out the door with a wave and a "See you soon, man," leaving Puck alone in the living room. Besides the obvious reason, Puck felt alone. He couldn't turn to Finn to talk, and he was pretty sure that Quinn didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

He sat down on one of the armchairs, putting his head in his hands. He knew now was a good time to come up with a plan. A plan to tell Beth that he was her father. A plan to explain everything to her. He knew she deserved to know, and Quinn wasn't telling her anything.

(Puck's POV)

I came up with a few plans.

Plan A) Barge up into her room, and just spit it all out like someone that just escaped from an insane asylum.

Eh.

Quinn would definitely hear, then she would beat the living crap out of me with a toaster.

Plan B) Write her a note, telling her to meet me somewhere without her mom.

That would make me sound like a pyscho. I don't want my daughter thinking I'm a pyscho, even if she doesn't know she's my daughter. Yet.

Plan C) Simply write her a note, telling her that if she wants to know the truth, that she should come and talk to me.

Hmm.. that's not bad. She obviously wouldn't talk to me if she didn't know what I meant my the 'truth.' She probably realized the similarities today when we were talking, even if it was only a brief chat. She's a bright girl, she would notice something.

I saw it in her eyes. My eyes. She looked confused, then it all vanished when she looked into my eyes. Something just.. clicked. She saw her eyes and she knew that her mother wasn't telling her everything.

She also seems to be a curious girl. If she saw the similarities today, she would want to know the truth. From what Finn told me, I know that she's always wanted to meet her father. I've always wanted to meet Beth, but Quinn's never let me. That's why I had never known what my own daughter looked like until today.

Sure, I saw her when she was a baby, but things change. Of course. Back then, she was just a squirmy little baby with a tuft of blond hair on her head. Now, she is a beautiful fourteen year old girl with long, straight blond hair and my hazel eyes. It scared me how much she looks like her mother.

I decided that Plan C was the best out of the three that I had come up with in the time spand of twenty minutes. I walked into the kitchen quietly, not wanting to disturb any sleeping, or not sleeping, women. I spotted a notepad and a pen on the counter.

I grabbed the notepad and silently ripped off a page before grabbing the pen and walking out of the kitchen. I sat down on the armchair again and bent over the coffee table, pen in hand.

Now all I had to do was write the note.

Damn, this was going to be harder than I thought.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages! There was something wrong with my laptop and I had to wait until my cousin could fix it. My cousin's in college, so I had to wait two weeks until he could come home. His school isn't that far away. but he usually comes back every other week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I am sooo sorry that you haven't gotten an update in.. forever but I have been soo busy. I have tests everyday this week for the whole morning.. yea.. I know. And to top it all off, somehow I lost all of my documents. SO I had to retype everything!**

Chapter 10

Puck sat there on the couch, a piece of paper before him and a pen in hand. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to say this.

He had to write a note to Beth telling her that if she wanted to know the real story, she should come talk to him. But he had to accomplish this without sounding like a maniac.

After sitting there for about ten minutes, Puck finally managed some words onto the paper.

_Dear Beth,_

_I know that we just met, and you don't know a lot about me, but I hope you know what I mean when I say that we have a history. If you do, and you want to find out the truth, just come find me. If you really know, you'll know where to find me._

_Signed,_

_Puck_

It wasn't a lot, but it still sent the message needed. Now all that was left was to actually give the note to Beth without Quinn finding out. Puck figured that the easiest way to do this was to slip the note under Beth's bedroom door. The only thing is, he didn't know which bedroom was Beth's.

Quinn and Beth lived in a house where you could see the upstairs hallway from the living room. Puck could see that there were five rooms on the second floor. He guessed that one was Beth's room, another Quinn's, a bathroom, Quinn's office, and a guest room.

He studied each door carefully, looking for any clues of which room was which. One door was slightly open, and through the crack, Puck could see that it was painted a cream color and had tiles on the wall. He guessed that this was the bathroom.

The bathroom was located close to a door that had unopened boxes in front of it. Puck narrowed his eyes and saw that each box was labeled with a word. One said 'Christmas decorations' and another said 'Beth's old toys'. Puck recalled his high school days with Quinn, and he remembered her saying that her parents usually used the guest room as a storage room at their house. He came to the comclusion that Quinn did the same.

Next to the guest room was a door that had a sign hung on it. The sign was for a real estate company. It had a picture of Quinn smiling slightly. It was obviously a fake smile, the kind that students wore for their yearbook pictures. That was Quinn's office.

All that was left were two rooms, side by side. One was Beth's and the other one was Quinn's. Both were painted a clean white, and had no markings or posters identifying which room was which.

Puck was left with only one option: go upstairs and listen. He didn't want to do it, it would feel like he was invading their privacy, and the new and improved Noah Puckerman did not invade people's privacy. But there wasn't another choice, unless Puck wanted to leave the note on the coffee table and risk Quinn finding it.

Puck silently thanked Quinn for putting carpet on the stairs. Carpeted stairs barely ever creaked, which Puck could use to his advantage. He soundlessly made his way up the stairs, going two steps at a time. After two minutes, Puck found himself standing in front of the two bedrooms. Through the cracks between the door frame and the door itself, he could see that the light inside the bedroom closest to the bathroom was on.

Puck silently pressed his ear against the door. He heard the sound of someone's deep breathing and a late night news broadcast. He knew that was Quinn's bedroom.

The light inside the other bedroom was not on. Puck again listened. He heard the sound of light, delicate feminine snoring and he knew that was Beth. He took a deep breath before sliding the note under the door.

As soon as he tucked the note beneath the thick wood, he quietly jogged down the stairs. He walked to the front door and looked back at Beth's door. He put his hand on the doorknob but didn't move. He said four words before walking out the door.

"My baby, please come."

As he closed the door behind him, he didn't hear the sound of a bedroom door opening.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So, it's true?" whispered Beth.

She watched Puck exit the house and close the door quietly behind him. She had finished reading the short note just seconds before.

Beth silently slipped back into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed, the note still in her hand.

"Am I right?" she asked herself, running a hand through her hair. "Is Puck who I really think he is?" **(AN: sorry sounds kinda cliche.. but I coudn't help it!)**

She glanced down at the note and read it once more. She knew the risks of leaving to find him. If he wasn't who she thought he was, she could be putting herself, and possibly her mother, in danger.

But she needed to know the truth. It was pretty obvious her mother wasn't going to tell her anything. This could be her only chance.

She made up her mind. She was going to go looking for him. She was going to find out the truth.

As quietly as she could, she grabbed an old duffle bag from under her bed and began to pack. She packed three pairs of sweatpants, two of jeans, five shirts, a hoodie, a few pairs of socks, toiletries, and everything else a girl would need away from home.

She also dug out an old backpack from her closet and put her laptop, cell phone, wallet, and chargers inside of it. She rummaged through her desk until she found something she knew she needed to pack.

She found her mother's old high school yearbook. Underneath it, she also found a scrapbook full of pictures of Beth and her mother. She packed these in her backpack.

Beth laid the bags on her bed and sat down at her desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and concentrated on what she was going to write.

She had to tell her mother that she was leaving. She couldn't tell her where she was going or why, because she knew that Quinn would find a way to bring her back. However, she couldn't bring herself to leave without saying goodbye.

She finally decided on what to write.

_Mom,_

_Before I say anything else, I want to say that I love you. You are the best mother any girl could ever have and you have raised me well. _

_I'm sorry to tell you that I'm leaving. Please don't come after me, because there is nothing you can do or say that will bring me home until I reach my goal. By the time you find this, I will be long gone and please, just please let me do this. I need to._

_I love you again and I will come home one day. I just need to find out the truth._

_I'm so sorry,_

_Beth_

Beth put her backpack on her back and slung her duffle bag over one shoulder. She also grabbed the note. She walked out of her room, but not before glancing at it one last time. She knew that she would not return until she got what she wanted, and she had no idea how long it would take.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and walked into the hallway. She slowly tiptoed over to her mother's bedroom and pressed an ear against the door. She could her the TV and the slow, deep breathing of her sleeping mother. She soundlessly opened the door and slipped inside.

Once inside, she gazed around the room with tears in her eyes. She was going to miss her mom, but she needed to do this.

She gently laid the note on her mother's bedside table. Before she left the room, she placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek. She gave a small watery smile before silently running out of the room.

She crept down the stairs and sauntered over to the front door. She opened it slightly, but turned around to look up at where her mother was sleeping. She said three last words before exiting the house.

"I'm so sorry."

A tear escaped her eye and fell to the floor just as she closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Quinn woke up feeling as if she were missing something. It was a strange feeling to her, who knew where everything was in her house. She shrugged it off, deciding that it was probably her early morning drowsiness.

As she walked down the stairs, the strange feeling grew. She wanted to ignore it; it was scaring her. There was something about it that was making her feel.. disappointed. She didn't know what or how, but whatever it was was making her feel uncomforable.

Quinn glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen. It read 8:37. It was too early for Beth to be awake. Quinn fixed herself an omelet and sat down to eat.

When she was finished, she put her plate in the sink and walked back up the stairs. She stepped into her room and spotted a piece of paper on her bedside table that she hadn't noticed before. Quinn picked it up, not knowing what it was for. She regretted that decision seconds after reading it.

_Mom,_

_Before I say anything else, I want to say that I love you. You are the best mother any girl could ever have and you have raised me well. _

_I'm sorry to tell you that I'm leaving. Please don't come after me, because there is nothing you can do or say that will bring me home until I reach my goal. By the time you find this, I will be long gone and please, just please let me do this. I need to._

_I love you again and I will come home one day. I just need to find out the truth._

_I'm so sorry,  
Beth_

Her heart broke. She knew that when Puck entered her life again, everything was going to change. She just didn't think it would affect Beth. She didn't expect her to go after him.

Yes, she knew where she was going. She wanted to go after her and bring her home. She wanted to know she was safe inside with her mother. She wanted her back.

However, she wanted Beth to know the truth. She didn't want to hide anything from her anymore. She felt that she owed this to her daughter. She had deprived her of a father all her life, and she knew that Beth always longed for a dad.

_Beth made a father's day card when she was seven years old. She gave it to Quinn and said, "Mommy, can you give this to my daddy? I want him to know I still love him, even if he won't come to me."_

_Quinn came home late one night from work. She walked into the living room to see an eight year old Beth sitting on Finn's lap. Neither of them noticed her return. She heard Beth ask, "Uncle Finn, did you know my daddy? I really want to meet him one day."_

_Beth was in fourth grade. Her class had to write a paper on their role model. Beth chose Martin Luther King, Jr. In her paper she wrote, "He was a peaceful man. He cared for all people, whether he knew them personally or not. He was a great father to his children. He protected them well. I know I would want my father to be like him."_

_One day, Quinn came home to see Beth sitting in her room, crying. When she asked what was wrong, Beth replied, "Some kids asked me why they have never seen my dad. I said I didn't know where he was. They started teasing me. I didn't care, I just felt bad that I couldn't defend Dad."_

Quinn looked at the clock. 9:24. She had spent nearly one hour sitting on her bed, holding the note in her hand. She knew who she needed to talk to. Finn and Rachel.

By 9:40, Quinn was changed and ready to leave the house. She walked out the front door, locking it behind her. Rachel and Finn's house was located right across from Quinn's. She was there in two minutes.

Quinn knocked on their front door. "Finn, Rach, it's me. Can you let me in?" she asked, her voice thick from the sobs she was holding in. The door opened. It was Rachel.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" she asked in a soft, motherly tone. She took notice of Quinn's tearstained face. "What happened? Is Beth okay?"

Quinn just shook her head. "Can I come in?" she repeated. Rachel nodded and opened the door wider so she could pass.

Quinn had been inside Rachel and Finn's house many times since they moved in years ago. She knew it well, and didn't bother waiting for Rachel to lead her into the living room. After sitting down on one of the plush couches, Quinn's eyes swept the familiar room. Rachel and Finn's house was designed not luxuriously, but rather warm and cozy. The style contradicted Rachel's high school fashion sense.

"Now, Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she walked into the room. She stood next to the couch. She was obviously nervous and concerned; her fidgeting showed it.

"Is Finn home? I'd like to talk to both of you, if that's possible," Quinn said in a small, quivering voice. She sounded like a young child who was separated from his or her mother. Scared.

Rachel noticed the absence of Quinn's usually confident personality and left the room without another word, to get Finn. She returned a moment later, a worried looking Finn hurrying behind her.

"Quinn, are you okay?" he asked frantically. "Is Beth okay?"

Finn's last question sent Quinn into a fit of hysterical wailing. The sudden outburst startled Rachel and Finn. Rachel jumped a little and put a hand to her chest, trying to calm herself and her rapidly beating heart. Finn's eyes widened suddenly but they soon returned to their normal size.

"Finn, could you get us some water?" Rachel asked as she glided over to Quinn's trembling form. Finn nodded and left the room. Sounds of trickling water and the clanking of glasses could be heard from the kitchen.

"Quinn, what happened?" Rachel asked again, but this time more forcefully. She was still concerned for her friend's well-being, but she needed to know why Beth was a touchy subject for her.

Finn walked into the room, holding three glasses of water in his hands. He set them down on the coffee table in front of them before sitting down next to Quinn. He started rubbing her back soothingly, encouraging her to speak.

"Be-Beth. She left. She _hic_ left to find Puck. She _hic_ wants to know th-the truth," Quinn was stuttering and hiccuping. Rachel quickly reached out and grabbed a glass of water for Quinn. She took it and downed half of it in just a few gulps.

Rachel and Finn silently exchanged shocked looks. They all knew this day would come, but they didn't expect Beth, Beth of all people, to drop everything and leave her home to find a man she barely knew.

Rachel sat down on the other side of Quinn and enveloped her in a tight hug. Quinn let out a strangled sob and threw her arms around Rachel. "Quinn, it's going to be alright. Beth's a wonderful girl. She's smart, independent, and stubborn. Those traits will help her find what she needs and stay on the right track. She won't let anyone push her around and take advantage of her youth. She's a fighter," Rachel said, fighting her own tears. Beth was like a daughter to her, and Quinn was like her sister. They were a family, along with Finn.

Rachel smiled and rubbed Quinn's back before gently releasing her. She looked at Finn and silently told him to do something. He got the message and wrapped a comforting arm around Quinn's shoulders. Quinn hiccuped again and dropped her head onto his shoulder. All of the crying was draining her of energy.

"Q, Beth's a strong girl. We've seen that through the years. She wouldn't let the other kids tease her or make fun of her. She is determined and has a lot of perseverance. She is going to reach her goal and come home to you. She won't let anyone hurt the only family she has. She's too selfless to let anything happen to her because she knows what that would do to you. Quinn, I think she deserves to know the truth. She needs a dad; and uncle who isn't even related to her won't do for the rest of her life," he told her sadly, rubbing her arm soothingly. He was very close to Beth and this was as hard on him as it was for both Quinn and Rachel.

She smiled and hiccuped once more. She knew they were right. She was so glad they managed to stay close after McKinley. If it weren't for them, she and Beth might've ended up on the streets. She wasn't exaggerating.

"Th-thank you," she whispered, a sad smile gracing her beautiful face. "I'm going to let her find him. She really deserves to know the truth. I just hope she comes home soon."

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages. But I was in the Philippines because my grandmother died. I had to leave everything and fly over there. I missed a week of school and I have been busy catching up. But I am back and I am trying to channel my grief into something productive. I am going to be more focused on my studies, sports, and of course writing.**

**Dedicated to my late grandmother.**

**I hope you're proud of me, and I hope you're happy in heaven where you belong.  
Jay**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The first thing Beth thought about after she left the house was where she was going to stay. If she called some of her friends at least one mother would surely call Quinn to come and take her home. Not that she wasn't welcome at any of their houses, it's just that pretty much all mothers think alike, and not a single one of them would particularly like her plan.

After digging through her wallet, she figured she had enough money to stay at least one night at a motel. Hopefully tomorrow she would have some sort of lead, and a better place to stay.

Beth quickly located a small motel in the center of town. She and Quinn lived pretty close to it, actually, but she knew her mother would never think of looking there for her. It was only a short distance away, so Beth was able to walk there.

When she got there, Beth received many stressful questions from the woman who was working the main desk at this hour. She seemed to be sleep deprived and cranky. Any normal adult would have been curious as to why Beth was traveling alone, but this woman was taking it to another level.

It wasn't what questions she was asking, but rather _how _she was asking them.

"Hon, aren't you a bit too young to be traveling all by yourself?" she asked in a nasally voice. It was very irritating.

She flicked her dyed pale blond hair over her shoulders and rested her elbow on the desk, while her hand cradled her head. She was the image of laziness.

"I'm not traveling very far," Beth said, trying very hard not to wince at the woman's annoying voice. "I actually live in this town, but I can't stay at my house tonight."

The woman raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "And why is that, dearie?"

This time, Beth did flinch. "Personal stuff."

The lady didn't look convinced but after a moment, she finally let Beth check into a room for the night. Once Beth entered her small hotel room, she collapsed onto a bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Beth awoke the next morning the the sun's bright rays streaming in from the slightly open curtains. She quickly showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes. While she was digging through her backpack, she came across her mother's high school yearbook. She had forgotten that she had packed it.

Beth sat down on the bed, which made a strange creaking noise under her weight. A sign that it was an old mattress. Beth was actually very thin, so the sound couldn't have been caused by her weight.

She flipped through the pages and finally she found what she was looking for. It was a picture of the glee club.

Beth scanned the rows of teenagers sitting on wooden stools. Beth actually knew which room this picture was taken in. She had started her freshman year at McKinley high school this year, and this room was the music room. She had never actually been in there, but one day when she was roaming the halls during her free period, she saw what the room looked like through the small window in the door.

Quinn was sitting in the front row, dressed in her Cheerios uniform. She looked pretty much the same, just younger. Her long blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and the ends were slightly curled, giving her a casual yet careful look. She was smiling beautifully and her cheeks were rosy.

She sat in between two other girls dressed the same way, one had dark brown hair and the other had blond hair. The girl with dark hair seemed to be more edgy and rebellious than any of the other girls. The blond girl's eyes looked hazy and unfocused, as if she was daydreaming about something while the picture was being taken. Beth read the names. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce.

Next to Brittany was a boy sitting in a wheelchair. He had dark brown hair which was casually styled and glasses. He was smiling comfortably and looked happy next to Brittany. His name was Artie Abrams.

In the second row, on the far left, was a teenage version of Puck. He looked mostly the same as his current self, except for the fact that he had a mohawk and had a rebellious feel to him. The Puck she knew now was actually rather comforting and kind.

Next to Puck was a younger Finn. Beth smiled warmly at the sight of his high school self. He looked so carefree and happy, as he was now, but then it looked like he was just beginning to experience what it felt like to be independent. He was grinning as if he was proud of something he had done.

Next to him, in the center of the row, was a short brunette with a blinding smile. Her smile was not forced, but it seemed so. It was exaggerated. Her brown hair fell straight down her back and her short bangs covered her entire forehead. After reading the captions, Beth found out her name was Rachel Berry.

She was shocked. The younger version of Rachel seemed nothing like the one she knew today. Back then, she seemed conceited and shallow, now she was very kind and motherly, even though she had no kids.

But it didn't matter. Beth smiled down at the picture anyway. Even then, Rachel and Finn were happy together.

Next to Rachel was a boy with brown hair, which was carefully gelled into place. He was wearing something that looked like a cross between a Scottish bagpiper's clothing and a penguin suit. He was grinning widely and his hands were folded neatly in front of him. Kurt Hummel.

To the right of Kurt was a tall boy with very light blond hair. He had long lips, which were exaggerated by his crooked smile. Other than that, he was a normal teenage guy. Beth read his name. Sam Evans.

There was one last row behind them. On the far left was a tall Asian boy with casually styled hair which was slightly spiked. He had an odd expression on his face. It was if he felt like he belonged, but he wasn't as good as the rest of them. His name was Mike Chang.

Next to him was a shorter Asian girl with long black hair that had a blue streak. She was wearing goth clothes and dark red lipstick, making her slightly resemble a stereotypical vampire. Her smile was bright, and it contrasted to her depressing fashion sense. Tina Cohen-Chang.

As Beth was scanning her eyes over the picture, she noticed one person who she almost overlooked. She was shorter than Tina, with dark brown hair and a bigger build than the rest of the glee club members. She was smiling brightly. It was like she knew she was where she needed to be and where she was needed. The captions said her name was Mercedes Jones.

For some reason, Beth thought that finding Mercedes would be her best change right now of finding out where Puck went. She didn't know why it had to be Mercedes, but it just had to be.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her that she should already know where to go, but when she thought about it, she couldn't figure out what it was. Finding Mercedes was now her goal.

She quickly gathered all of her belongings and packed them up, preparing to leave.

After checking out, she walked into the other part of the lobby that had pay phones. She located a phone book underneath one of the phones and began flipping through the thin, flimsy pages.

She grinned satisfactorily to herself when she spotted Mercedes' name after studying the book for a few minutes. Things were finally beginning to come together for Beth.

After one more glance at the hotel lobby and the irritating blond woman behind the main desk, Beth walked out of the hotel on onto the streets of Lima, Ohio, determined to find what she came looking for.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my friend Ally, who is celebrating her birthday.. today. June 2nd**

**Happy Birthday Ally!**

**I know the last part sounds really cheesy and dramatic, but I wanted to try it out. What do you think?**

**When I started this chapter, I had 23 reviews. Can you help me make it to at least 30?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Rach?" Finn called from their bedroom. Rachel appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Yes, Finn?" Rachel replied, suddenly suspicious. When she saw Finn sitting on their bed, looking somber, her expression softened. "What's wrong?"

He glanced up at her and asked. "Why did Beth do this?"

Rachel could only shake her head and rub her hand comfortingly on Finn's back. "I don't know, Finn, but Beth's a smart girl. She wouldn't do something like this recklessly. She has a plan and she will come back home when she has what she wants."

Finn nodded, closing his eyes. "I understand, but I just wish it didn't have to happen this way."

"Me, too. I just hope Quinn's okay, she seems to be taking this badly."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and brushed her hair back soothingly. "Quinn's strong. As much as she wants her daughter back, she will allow Beth to go after what she wants. Beth deserves this, and Quinn knows it. Everything will work out in the end, just wait and see."

Rachel didn't say anything in response, only because she didn't have anything to say. She agreed with Finn, but she wanted Beth back. She just wanted her to return home safely.

_Beth, I know you deserve this, but we need you as well. We all believe in you, just return home to your family where you belong._

* * *

Quinn sat in her bedroom with almost forty pictures surrounding her on her bed. Each and every one of them were of Beth. A few of them included herself, or Rachel or Finn.

She glanced at one of a six year old Beth. Her beautiful blond hair was tied off into two braids on either side of her head. She was in her blue and white soccer uniform. She was posing for the picture – she had her hands on her hips and one foot up on the soccer ball.

Another was of Quinn, Beth, Rachel and Finn. Beth was ten years old. She was sitting under a tree with a book in her hands. Quinn sat next to her, listening to Beth read to her. Rachel and Finn were standing on either side of the tree, smiling down at the pair.

She smiled at one of a thirteen year old Beth. This picture was taken at her middle school graduation. Rachel had taken the picture of Quinn, Beth and Finn. Beth and Finn were grinning happily into the camera while Quinn was smiling proudly down at her daughter. She had tears in her eyes.

At that moment, Quinn wanted nothing more than for her only daughter to come home to her. But she knew that she wasn't going to go after her, no matter how much she wanted her back. Her daughter deserved to know who her family was and she wasn't going to deny her child of something that was rightfully hers.

_Beth, be safe._

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long-ish wait. I have been at the NJ Shore for the past week because of my cousin's wedding. I was part of the bridal party, so I was there longer than most of my other family members. I'm trying to get back into my routine so please work with me.**

**I'm also leaving for England and France on Monday, and I'll be gone for two weeks. I am not bringing my laptop with me, as it is not a family trip. I am going with a program so I won't have time to use it anyway. So don't expect any updates until at least July 26.**

**Can we make it to at least 35 reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Beth's P.O.V.

After a bit of work, I finally found Mercedes. I'm not even going to explain what I had to do, because it would take too long, but I'm just glad I finally found the person who might be able to solve my problems.

I took a taxi to her house. It was a nice, two-story house with a well-kept front yard. It wasn't huge, but it was a good size. I could picture someone with a family living in a house like her's.

After paying the driver, I stepped out out of the car, clutching the few bags I had. I slowly walked up the pathway leading to the dront door, my heart pounding in my ears.

When I reached the front steps, I glanced down at the watch on my right wrist. _9:34 AM_. It seemed to be a reasonable time to be awake.

I sucked in another deep breath before ringing the doorbell. I heard what appeared to be the thumps of someone's footsteps. This was it.

I could hear the door unlocking with a click. Not a moment later, it opened, revealing a woman. She seemed to be the same age as my mom.

She looked confused and shocked when she saw me. It was almost as if she thought I was someone else.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked politely, opening the door just enough for me to see her completely.

"Hi, um, yes, I believe so," I replied nervously. "Are you, er," I glanced down at a piece of paper that I had in my front pocket. "Mercedes Jones?"

She chuckled lightly. "Formerly, I'm married now."

I smiled slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry about that," I mumbled my apologies.

"It's fine, I don't think I got your name," she said.

"Oh, that," I muttered, wincing slightly. "I'm Beth, Beth Fabray."

Mercedes looked as if she could have just fainted right then and there, but she forced herself to stay calm. Or at least _appear _to be calm.

"Oh."

_Oh_? Really, that's all you can say?

"Well, Beth, why don't you come inside," she said, pulling the door open wide so I could enter.

"Thank you," I nodded as I walked through the door.

The inside of her house was very comfy and warm. It was definitely a place that would be ideal to live in.

To the right of the front door was the dining room. It was painted in a rich, scarlet color and was very simple. It had a dining table in the center, which would seat six. On the east wall was a wine cabinet and on the west wall was a tall window, which was covered with light colored drapes. A few paintings were hung on the remaining walls.

To the left of the front door was what seemed to be an office. There was one desk, with a computer and a bunch of papers on top, and two bookcases. Above the bookcases hung picture frames. Within the frames were what appeared to be certificates. They looked like college degree certificates.

In front of me was a staircase and to the left of it was a hallway leading to the other side of the house. Mercedes stepped in front of me and began walking down the hallway. Hestitantly, I followed behind her.

She lead me into the living room, which was attached to the kitchen. She invited me to sit down and offered something to drink, which I politely refused.

While she grabbed something for herself, I glanced around the room. The living room was very simple yet elegant. There were two cream colored couches, one opposite the other, with a glass coffee table in between. Next to the coffee table was a matching arm chair which faced the table, forming a U-shaped design.

Along the wall was a media cabinet, which cased a TV and some DVDs and Cds. Above the TV hung some pictures. Half of them were of two young children, who seemed to be about four and two years old. They looked like Mercedes. They were her children.

Mercedes returned with a glass of water in her hand. She sat down on a couch opposite me. She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye.

"I know why you're here, Beth," she said suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

My head snapped up at her words. I cocked my head slightly to the side. "You do?"

She nodded. "You want to know about your mother and her high school years, don't you."

My eyes widened. So she definitely knew.

"Yes," I replied. "So, can you help me?"

She gave me a small smile. "I can try my best."

I sat there silently while Mercedes closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. After a minute, she opened her eyes and began her story.

"It was during our junior year. Your mother, Quinn's, junior year. I was in the Glee club with her, as you probably know. At first, we weren't particularly close. Actually, there were times when the stereotypical cheerleader would come out in Quinn and she would be quite nasty."

I looked at Mercedes with shock written all over my face. My mother? _Nasty?_ I would have never thought. Then again, this was before she had me. She could have been a criminal for all I knew before the lifestyle of a mother kicked in.

Mercedes continued. "I know this might not be the best piece of information for you to hear, but your mother and a man who also attended our school, I'm not going to say, had intercourse at a party. During that time, Quinn and Finn were dating."

I could feel my jaw drop to the floor. "Whoa, wait? My mom and _Finn _were dating? My Uncle Finn?"

Mercedes nodded, but she looked slightly confused. "You call him your uncle? I didn't know your mother kept in touch with him after school."

"Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel live in our neighborhood. Mom told me that Uncle Finn and she stayed in touch after high school and when she left college they moved to the same neighborhood so he and Aunt Rach could help take care of me," I explained.

Mercedes nodded and smiled. I was really srarting to like her. She seemed to be a good person.

A minute passed that no one said anything. I gave Mercedes a look that asked her to continue. Her eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry," she chuckled. "Let's see.."

"Oh, right, Quinn and Finn were dating. Quinn and one of our classmates had.. _you know.. _at a party behind Finn's back. When Quinn found out she was pregnant with you, she told Finn that the baby was his. He was confused because he and Quinn never had.." She gave me a look. "Though he still helped Quinn by doing things a father should. Helping her with the doctor's visits, dealing with her random mood swings, and even giving her a place to stay when her parents kicked her out."

This was when I became confused. Grandma and Grandpa kicked mom out?

I think Mercedes could tell I was lost, because she paused and sat there patiently, as if she was waiting for me to ask a question.

"They kicked her out? Why?" I asked.

"They were disappointed and ashamed that she had gotten herself pregnant at such a young age."

"But they're so supportive now," I said quickly. "They are always so nice to us, even Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel. They're always around."

She shrugged. "Well, I don't know about now, but years ago they weren't very supportive."

My shoulders slumped. I would have never believed this if anyone else told me, but for some reason I felt like I could trust Mercedes. After all, she was giving me information that no one else was willing to give me. And she only met me about half an hour ago.

"Quinn felt guilty about lying to her boyfriend, but she just couldn't bare to tell him that she slept with someone else. Even worse, she slept with Finn's best friend."

I gasped.

Now, I'm starting to regret my decision to leave home to find out about my mother's high school years. I don't think I want to know any more.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this is so late. I have been really busy with random things that you probably don't care about, so I'm not going to go into detail with that.**

**The next chapter will kind of be like a continuation of this one. It will start right where this one left off. I just felt like ending the chapter there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Beth's P.O.V.

After hearing that my mom went behind her boyfriend's back, who happened to be my Uncle Finn, and got pregnant, I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to stick around to hear the rest of the story.

Despite my uneasy and anxious feelings, I didn't say anything to Mercedes. I didn't want to seem rude and ungrateful by leaving right in the middle of the story, especially when it seems to be so hard for her to relive these memories. I decided to stick it out and listen to the rest.

"Sooner or later, Finn found out that the baby Quinn was carrying wasn't his, and he broke up with her. I am not going to go into details about how he found out, because one, I don't know all of it, and two, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to know."

I smiled at her, inwardly thanking her. I really didn't want to know any more than what was necessary for me to know, and I don't think those details fall into that category. I was already feeling uncomfortable knowing certain aspects of my mother's teenage life and I didn't think it was necessary for me to feel more discomfort. At least, if I could avoid it.

The sounds of loud footsteps running down the stairs confirmed my suspicions that Mercedes had children with her in the house. A moment later, two young children, one a boy and one a girl, ran into the room we were in and jumped onto the couch next to Mercedes.

"Momma!" the girl cried, smiling happily. "I'm hungy! Bweakpast!"

The boy next to her grinned, showing the missing tooth in the front of his mouth, and nodded, agreeing with her. Mercedes laughed and kissed them both on the top of their heads.

"Alright you two, go to the sink and wash up. Then go sit down at the kitchen table, I'll have food out soon."

They jumped off the couch and sprinted into the next room, closing the door behind them. A second later, the sound of running water could be heard.

"Sorry about them," Mercedes said, bringing my attention back to her. "Those two can be very.. hyper."

I smiled. "They're precious, how old are they?"

"Gabriel is six years old, and Jaylin is four," she replied, looking at the doorway of the bathroom, a smile on her face. "They're definitely a handful, but they're amazing."

I smiled warmly. "I can tell. They're adorable."

"Thank you," she said.

Soon, more footsteps came echoing down the hallway. After a moment, a man appeared, dressed in crisp pants, a white button-down and a black tie. He looked to be about the same age as Mercedes, maybe a year or two older.

"Honey I'm lea-," he looked confused at the sight of me. "I didn't know we had a visitor."

"Jared, this is Beth, she's the daughter of my friend from high school, Quinn Fabray, remember her?" Mercedes said, smiling at the man.

"Beth, this is Jared, my husband," she smiled lovingly at the man, who mirrored it.

I stood and offered my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Beth, likewise," he said, grasping my hand and shaking it lightly. "Now, as much I would love to stay and get to know you, I must get going for work."

"Gabe! Jay! I'm leaving for work!" he yelled, walking into the room where the two kids shuffled into just a few minutes ago.

"Now, Beth, as much as I would love to help you by telling you the rest," Mercedes began. The way she said it already told me what I wanted to know.

"I don't think it should be me. You should go visit someone else your mother knew. He was also in the Glee club with Quinn and I," she said.

I leaned forward , my eyes begging her to tell me who she was talking about.

"Beth, you should go visit Kurt Hummel."

* * *

**I know, I know, you all hate me for not updating in who knows how long. I am not lying when I say I was literally up to my neck in work. I have been so busy with school and sports that I have lost sooo many hours of sleep just to fit it all in. I'm trying to organize myself so I can get some writing time for you guys. I hope you liked this insanely late chapter.**

**Lia :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Beth was surprised to find herself excited at the thought of meeting another member of the Glee Club. She didn't know whether it was the need to know more about her mother's high school years, or the chance to talk to someone who was willing to share their memories with her, but she was excited.

Mercedes explained to her how she was still in touch with Kurt and had told him to expect Beth's arrival soon. Turns out, he only lives about a five minutes walk from Mercedes' house. Mercedes also gave Beth breakfast and some more clothes. It was more than Beth could ever ask from someone she had just met.

Beth smiled and tentatively gave Mercedes a hug. "Thank you, so much, for everything. You don't know how much that meant to me, for someone to share their memories with me. Even if they weren't the most pleasant memories."

Mercedes gave her a warm smile in return. "Beth, that was no trouble at all. Even though I can personally say that Quinn is a lovely woman whom I adore dearly, I can imagine that she never wanted to share any of this with you. I think you deserve to know."

Beth nodded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "She didn't. I had to come on my own to find out."

"I can see that. I just want you to know that you are always welcome here. Come whenever you want."

"Thank you, again," Beth said, this time, a tear fell onto her cheek. Mercedes smiled sympathetically and gently wiped the tear away.

"Beth, however, there is one thing I would like to know. What is your full name, the name you were born with?" Mercedes asked, curiosity obvious in her eyes.

Beth smiled. Somehow, she saw this coming. "Bethany Grace Fabray."

"Bethany Grace. That's such a beautiful name, it suits you. Quinn raised you well, I can tell." Mercedes hugged her once more as she lead her to the front door.

"She really did." And with that, Beth walked out the front door.

_Alright, Kurt Hummel. Let's see what happens._


End file.
